Un soir à un bal
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: TS : La famille Heartfilia est une des familles les plus célèbres de la bourgeoisie, et surtout pour ses trois filles et son fils. Lucy, Mirajane et Levy vont se retrouver à un bal, où trois âmes soeurs les y attendront. Voici la vie amoureuse de trois comptesses a un bal. OS en 2 parties, trop gros pour un seul post !
1. Partie 1 : La préparation

Nouvel OS !

Bon, je sais que j'ai rien poster depuis 2 semaines / 1 mois. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse je travaillait la dessus.

Maintenant cet OS (j'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi long) sort et je vous écris la suite des fictions ! Il est vraiment tres long (au delà ds 4000 mots) et donc Jen ey poste en deux parties (trop longs pour Fanfiction !)

La famille Heartfilia est au coeur de la bourgeoisie.

Elle possède un territoire immense, composé de vastes jardins et forêts, un manoir des plus luxueux et des moyens financiers très élevés. Mais ce qui fait sa plus claire fortune est de loin leur 4 enfants.

Fratrie composée de 3 filles et un unique garçon, tous s'entendent à merveille. Les 3 filles sont vantées dans tout le pays, aussi bien par leur beauté que par leur raffinement.

L'aînée, Mirajane, est âgée de 19 ans et est d'une rare beauté. Elle a de grands yeux bleus et une cascade de cheveux blancs perle. Elle est aussi belle que généreuse, et rien n'égale son intelligence.

La cadette, Luciana, est aussi belle que son aînée. Elle deteste son prénom et se fait donc simplement appeller Lucy. Elle est âgée de 18 ans mais fait l'âge de sa soeur. Elle possède de très longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent au bassin, et des yeux noisettes à damner même les plus robustes des hommes. Elle est très intelligente et gentille, mais possède le caractère qui va avec : c'est à dire un caractère très...fort.

La benjamine, Levyra, est bien plus dans la lune. Comme sa jeune aînée, elle ne supporte pas son prénom, et reste Levy pour tout le monde. Elle possède également une très grande beauté, mais différente. Elle n'est âgée que de 16 ans mais est vraiment très instruite. Elle a de longs cheveux bleus clair, mais moins longs que ses aînées. Elle a de grands yeux marrons pâles, mais plus foncés que la jolie blonde. Elle adore la lecture et la bibliothèque lui "appartient" en quelques sortes.

Toutes trois font la fierté de leurs parents, Jude et Leila Heartfilia. Elles sont très courtisées et demandées en mariage, mais n'ont pas de relations extérieur.

Malgré tout, leur fils est une très grande réussite...

Sting est âgée de 18 ans et est le frère jumeau de Lucy. Il est très beau et a de beaux yeux gris bleus assez moqueurs. C'est un véritable don Juan, mais aucune de ses relations n'est sérieuse. Il es robuste et intelligent, assez arrogant mais très protecteur envers ses soeurs, qu'il sait très courtisées.

Depuis plusieurs mois, les parents Heartfilia cherchent à marier leurs enfants. Le bal organisé par le roi de Fiore n'aurais pas put tomber plus juste.

Jude Heartfilia, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et dingue de ses filles, les convoqua alors toutes les trois.

\- Mirajane, Lucy, Levy. J'ai quelques chose de grande envergure a vous annoncer. Notre très vénéré roi organise un bal pour fêter le 19ème anniversaire de sa fille Jade. Il a été convenu avec lui que vous serez des invitées d'honneur, comme notre rang l'indique. A ce bal, je compte sur vous pour trouver un bon partis.

Les trois filles ouvrirent de grands yeux. A vrai dire, elles s'y attendaient. A leur âge, la plupart des jeunes bourgeoises étaient déjà mariées, voir déjà mères.

\- Vous aurez donc tout le bal pour danser avec ceux que vous souhaitez. Le lendemain, vous devrez me donner le nom de celui avec qui vous souhaitez partager votre vie. Bien sur, si aucun des jeunes hommes présents ne remplis vos conditions, nous attendrons un autre bal...mais je compte tout de même sur vous jeunes filles.

\- Bien père, acquiescèrent les deux plus âgées.

La plus jeune, en revanche, semblait fort désappointée. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée a un homme. Son seul et unique amour était la littérature française et anglaise. Mais elle fini par se résoudre à hocher timidement la tête. Elle n'avait que 16 ans, mais elle adorait son père, et jamais elle n'aurait souhaiter le décevoir d'une quelconque manière.

\- Ensuite vous pourrez à votre guise apprendre à connaître le jeune homme de votre choix...vous serez alors libre d'accepter la demande qu'il pourra vous faire, ou la rejeter si il ne vous convient pas. Dans la famille nous ne fesons que des mariages d'amour. Je hais les mariages arrangés, et vous n'ignorez pas pourquoi.

En effet, les jeunes filles le savait. Depuis que Kassandra, la sœur aînée de Jude, s'était suicidée de malheur après un mariage arrangé avec un sadique et ivrogne, la famille souhaitait un mariage d'amour pour ses membres.

\- Bien. Le bal est demain soir, je compte sur vous pour montrer votre haut rang. Vous pouvez disposez.

Les trois jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et sortirent.

\- Mira !

La jeune Lucy se dirigea vers sa soeur.

\- Tu pourra me coiffer s'il te plais ? Je m'occuperais de ton maquillage si tu veut.

\- Oui bien sur. Nous devrons nous occuper de Levy aussi. Elle est magnifique mais ne sort jamais.

\- Oui. Même père et mère ne la reconnaîtront pas.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent, complices.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite.

Les trois jeunes filles attendaient ce moment d'une manière bien différente.

L'aînée, elle, attendait ce moment avec impatience, tout comme sa jeune soeur blonde. Elles cherchaient l'âme sœur et depuis longtemps, et, pas pour l'amour mais pour l'argent, étaient très souvent courtisées. En effet, ce n'étais pas pour leur personnalité que la plupart des jeunes gens courtisais les deux aînées. Pas pour tous, mais la plupart souhaitaient argents, gloire, été étaient attirés par l'aspect physique des deux jeunes filles.

La plus jeune, elle, appréhendait la soirée. Elle n'était que très rarement sortie en public et, pour certain, n'étais qu'un mythe instable, une invention, et que les soeurs Heartfilia n'étaient que deux. Ses soeur l'avait gavée toute la nuit en lui racontant que c'était sa premier sortie a un grand bal, et qu'elle pourrait y donner l'impression qu'elle souhaitait. Etre une autre personne. Et que cela n'aurait aucune répercussion. Un jeux de rôle comme dans ses nombreux ouvrages sur le théâtre et l'invention d'une "vie". Etre une autre personne l'espace d'une soirée lui plaisait, et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était laissée embarquée dans cette histoire de bal et de prince charmant, auquel elle ne croyait absolument pas...avait-elle tort ? Je ne le sais guère. Mais nous découvrirons cela dans la suite.

La soirée arriva bien vite. Comme promis, Lucy s'occupa de leur maquillage a toutes les trois et coiffa également Mirajane. Mira, elle, coiffa ses deux jeunes soeurs avec toute la grâce nécessaire a ces gestes précis et adroits qui forme de si belles coiffures. Levy choisi des robes, et elles s'admirèrent enfin.

Mirajane portait une robe pourpre qui s'arrêtait au sol, avec une ceinture noire au niveau des reins, pour affiner sa taille deja parfaite. Ajouter à cela une parure de diamant et d'améthystes, et elle était parfaite. Les cheveux lâchés dans le dos, une longue tresse partant des deux côtés de la tête et passant au dessus (oui, comme dans la plupart des Barbies) ornait cette coiffure.

Lucy avait opté pour une robe bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur ses yeux chocolats et ses cheveux d'or. La robe se dégradait vers le noir en descendant, et s'arrêtait également au sol. Une parure de saphir et de lapis-lazuli ornait son cou, ses poignets et ses oreilles. Elle avait l'exacte coiffure de sa soeur, mais elle descendait bien plus bas, ses cheveux étant plus longs.

Levy, genée, arborait une robe Bordeau et orange, se dégradât également, et s'arrêtait juste un peu plus haut que le sol. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, avec l'exacte coiffure de ses deux aînées. Elle avait opter pour une parure plus discrète en rubis et grenat.

Un simple maquillage, et nos trois princesses étaient fin prêtes.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi que père et mère ne reconnaîtront pas (que voulez vous, les murs ont des oreilles...). Vous non plus. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi magnifique.

Apres une embrassade générale, les trois jeunes filles s'engagèrent dans les couloirs, enfin prêtent à rejoindre leurs parents à la calèche.

Leurs parents n'en revinrent en effet pas. Voir leur fille benjamine habillée ainsi fesait déjà un choc, et les deux autres étaient encore plus belles que d'ordinaire.

\- Si avec ça tout les jeunes hommes de ce bal ne sont pas a vos pieds, c'est que je ne peut plus rien pour ce pays.

Leur pere, les larmes aux yeux, exprima son ravissement encore plus grand que d'ordinaire pour ses trois beautés, en les prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bien. Allons y. Ils attendent les reines du bal.

La calèche partie et arriva bien vite.

A l'intérieur, nos trois jeunes filles stressaient. Elles allaient probablement rencontrer leur âme soeur, à ce bal qui réunissait prêt de la moitié des jeunes nobles de tout Fiore.

A suivre


	2. Partie 2 : Le bal

Voici la partie N°2, comme promis !

Bonne lecture !

Au bal, une jeune homme blond s'impatientait.

\- Mais que font ils ?! Pauvre père, 4 femmes à faire arriver a l'heure. Il doit être désespéré.

\- Alors ? Tu attend qui Sting ?

\- Ah, Grey, tu tombe bien. Tu n'a pas vu Jubia ?

Le visage du jeune brun ténébreux qui venait de s'approcher du blond se décomposa a toute allure.

\- N-non. Pourquoi ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Je ne suis pas son père.

\- Grey, c'est ta soeur.

Si le jeune blond -Sting- insistais, c'est parce qu'il savait a quel point le jeune homme aimait sa soeur. Mais elle le collait fortement, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer.

\- Et toi Sting. Tes soeurs ne sont pas encore présentent, je me trompe ?

\- Natsu. Te Voila. Je me demandais où le jeune fou que tu est était passé.

\- Eh bien voila ta curiosité calmée, non ?

Le caractère froid du jeune homme l'agaça.

\- Quoi ?! Tu t'es encore disputé avec Lissana ?

\- Cela ne te regarde en aucun point.

Il hocha la tête cependant.

A ce moment, des trompettes annoncèrent l'arrivée de nouveaux membres de cette fête privée. Trois jeunes beautés apparurent sur le seuil.

\- Que dieu me pardonne...mais ce sont des anges...

\- Grey, calme toi, ce ne sont pas des jouets.

\- Sting ! Comment ose tu dire ceci. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à une jeune lady. Elles sont juste si...magnifiques.

Pour une fois, Natsu semblait penser la même chose que son camarade-ennemi, et fixait d'une manière fort exagérée la jeune blonde qui parcourais la salle de une regard anxieux. Elle se détendit enfin en regardant dans leur direction et le jeune homme paniqua. Qui était elle ? Elle s'approcha des trois hommes et les salua.

\- Sting, où était tu passé ? Nous te cherchions !

\- Bonjour jeune demoiselle. Je suis le compte Grey Fulbuster, et voici mon jeune ami Natsu Dragneer. Je voit que vous connaissez notre ami. Alors Sting, nous aurait tu cacher que tu avais une aussi jolie compagne ?

La jeune blonde rougie sous le compliment et Natsu senti son coeur battre plus vite. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir produit cet effet sur la jeune femme et se renfrogna.

\- Quel compliment joliment tourné, monsieur, mais je ne suis point la compagne de .

\- C'est ma soeur Grey.

Le jeune hommes sursauta. Enfin, les deux sursautèrent. Natsu avait le regard fixé sur la jeune beauté qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. S'il aimait Lissanna, lors il tuerais pour cette fille. C'était un ange. Une obligation irréelle. La seule personne exemptée de tout défauts sur cette Terre composée de sous-humains.

\- Bon, je te présente donc mes deux meilleurs amis, Natsu et Grey.

La jeune femme exécuta une rapide révérence.

\- Ravie.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, continua de la charmer Grey.

Quant au second compte, il restait muet. °Son nom, je veut connaître son nom !°, hurlait t-il intérieurement.

\- Sting, je suis venue te chercher. Nous allons être annoncés et père souhaite que tu nous rejoigne. Nous sommes les invités d'honneur.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il rejoignit sa famille en compagnie de sa jumelle.

Les trompettes annoncèrent la famille :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, le compte Jude et la comptesse Leila Heartifilia !

Applaudissements.

\- Le Sieur Sting Heartfilia.

Cris des femmes.

\- Les demoiselles Mirajane, Luciana et Levyra Heartfilia.

Cris de jalousie et d'admiration des femmes, cris de folie et d'admiration chez les hommes.

La famille entra dans la grande salle sous le regard protecteur de Natsu. Elle est vraiment magnifique, pensa le jeune noble.

\- T'a craquer sur qui Nat´ ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, découvrant le frère des trois beautés.

\- Qu'à tu dit Sting ?

\- Vers qui te porte ton cœur ?

\- Hum...je trouve cette interrogation légèrement inconvenable.

\- Allons Natsu. Ne fait pas le courtois maintenant. On ne le fait jamais entre nous trois.

\- Et qui te dit que l'une des femmes présentent me plais ? J'ai déjà Lissana.

\- Natsu...personne n'est dupe, tu ne l'aime pas. Tu sort avec elle pour faire plaisir a ta mère. C'est tout. Et de toutes façons, tu je restera pas avec elle encore très longtemps. Vous n'allez pas ensemble.

\- Si tu le dit. Mais je réitère ma question première : qui te dit que mon âme sœur doit ici.

\- Il me suffit de voir ton air "absent" pour comprendre que tu trouve une jeune femme suffisamment belle pour t'attarder sur elle plus longtemps que sur les autres.

\- Tu me connaît trop bien Sting.

\- Je sais. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Le jeune homme hésita. Comment dire a son meilleur ami que l'on a eu le coup de foudre pour sa sœur jumelle.

\- Une jeune créature magnifique. Je ne l'ai qu'à peine aperçu. Mais de ce que je connais a l'amour, je sais que cela n'arrive qu'une seule fois.

\- Alors ne la laisse pas fuir Natsu. Va lui parler. Je sais qu'elle t'apprécie déjà. Lucy a un grand cœur.

\- Oui je...comment a tu... ?

\- Tu la fixais tout le temps où elle est venue me parler, le temps des présentations aussi, et tu a prit un air agressif quant Grey a commencer a la séduire.

Il était gêné. Son meilleur ami avait en quelques sortes comprit avant lui qu'il aimait sa sœur.

\- Oui...c'est vrai. Mais je ne la connais même pas. Juste son prénom, son nom et son frère.

L'autre rigola.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais te la présenter. Mais, juste une chose : Elle est vraiment très populaire avec Mira. Alors ne perd pas ton temps. Et surtout ne l'appelle jamais Luciana. Elle déteste son prénom.

A la fin de sa tirade, il fit signe a la jolie blonde de les rejoindre. Quant cette dernière arriva, ils commencèrent a parler de tout et de rien tout les trois.

De l'autre côté de la salle de bal, Lévy était très gênée. Elle n'étais pas a sa place. Un bal...c'était son premier, si on ne comptais pas le désastreux dernier et premier de ses bal.

\- Vous dansez Mlle ?

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez a nez avec un jeune homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, l'air robuste et un poil agressif.

\- Eh bien...

\- ...ne me refusez pas cet honneur.

\- C'est que je n'ai jamais essayer. C'est mon premier bal.

\- Pas moi. Ne vous en faites pas, je connais ces pas par cœur. Je vous guiderais.

Sur ces mots, l'homme l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il commença a raconter des banalités, sans doute pour déstresser la jeune femme.

\- Vous vous nommez ?

\- Levy Heartfilia. Mon père est le compte Heartfilia.

\- Oh, je voit. Mon père le connaît assez bien. Je suis Gajeel Redfox, compte également.

La jeune femme fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que ce jeune homme soit également compte. Mais, pour une inexplicable raison, elle en était heureuse.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer dans ce cas.

Ils s'inclinèrent tout les deux en riant, puis recommencèrent les deux mouvements de la valse.

Le temps avait passé. Le bal en était déjà plus a la fin qu'au commencement et un choix était a faire pour les trois jolie femmes. De leur temps, les femmes se mariaient après un ou deux rendez vous et dès 15 ans, alors elles pouvaient se considérer comme chanceuses d'avoir leur temps et leur mot à dire. Et ouis ce n'étais pas comme si elles n'étaient pas adulées de tous.

La plus jeune discutait avec le jeune compte dont elle avait étrangement fait la connaissance quelques heures auparavant.

Les deux aînées, elles, restaient assises dans le petit salon, refusant les demandes de danse en lançant n'importe quel prétexte, passant de la "fatigue" aux "nausées", pour discuter enfin ensemble. En effet, elles connaissaient bon nombres de jeunes hommes dans la salle et ceux ci n'y allait pas de main morte, demandant leur main à tour de bras. La jeune blonde était particulièrement harcelée par un jeune duc du nom de Léo, qui semblait l'apprécier particulièrement. C'était en effet le fils de l'un de leurs voisins, un riche homme qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur de son fils, qui, à vrai dire, n'avait rien à envier aux princes présents. Il avait la fortune, la beauté et la raison à en faire pâlir de jalousie. Il ne lui manquait que le rang, mais personne n'y faisait plus attention, c'était un des no les les plus populaires de ce bal, et tout semblait pousser Lucy dans ses bras. La jeune comptesse ne lui était d'ailleurs pas complément insensible. A vrai dire, elle aurait déjà accepter ses avances si il n'y avait pas eu le mystérieux compte Dragneer, le meilleur ami de son frère jumeau. Elle était tombée amoureuse dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Il était l'incarnation même de son idéal masculin. L'homme parfait pour notre petite rêveuse rebelle. Charmeur et discret, gentil et attentionné a souhait, beau et courtois. Un compte, qui plus est...pourtant il ne se décidais pas à venir la chercher. Le thème de ce bal était le mariage, et de nombreuses jeunes filles célibataires a l'arrivée repartaient fiancées dès maintenant. Elle décida que si le jeune compte ne venais pas avant la fin du bal, alors elle donnerais sa main à son ami d'enfance et voisin, le beau Leo. Apres tout il avait tout pour lui et était beau, gentil et fou amoureux d'elle depuis près de 10 ans. Elle l'avait été, et l'était toujours. Mais son cœur battait bien plus pour le jeune Dragneer.

Lucy vu son frère venir vers elles.

\- Sting ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Alors, et ta fiancée ?, lança Mira a la cantonade.

Heureusement, le petit salon était vide, les prétendants ayant été éjectés par l'arrivée du beau blond un peu trop protecteur envers ses trois soeurs.

\- Moins fort Mira. Je présenterais Minerva a père a la fin du bal. Elle est venue me rejoindre ici spécialement pour ça.

Minerva était l'amie proche de Sting depuis plusieurs années. Elle, lui et Lucy avait passé leur enfance ensembles en compagnie de Léo. Il y a quelques mois, il s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer son amour et, etant réciproque, il s'était finalement fiancé. Il souhaitait l'approbation de son père, ayant déjà celle de sa mère.

\- D'ailleurs où est t-elle ?, demanda notre blonde préférée.

\- Elle arrive, elle est avec son frère. Bien, parlons un peu de vous, voulez vous ? Avez vous fait votre choix ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, complices.

\- Oui. Toutes les deux.

Le jeune homme attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas.

\- Et..., insista t-il.

\- Et tu verra !, lança la jolie blonde.

Il lui fit des yeux tellement pitoyable qu'elles finirent pas acquiescer ensemble.

\- Bien...je...j'ai reçu des avances d'un homme génial...je l'avait déjà croisé à quelques bals, c'est un duc de haut rang très proche de la famille du roi. Le meilleur ami de Jade, c'est d'ailleurs elle même qui a fini par nous présenter l'un à l'autre, vu que nous nous tournions autour sans même être capables de nous approcher. Il s'appelle Luxus Draer, et c'est le fils du général Draer, commandant en chef des armées de sa majesté le roi et le petit fils de Makarof, le conseiller en chef du roi.

Sting hocha la tête. Il approuvais ce choix. Luxus était un homme fort et courageux, exactement le type d'hommes que son père recherchait pour elles. Mais le choix de sa soeur jumelle l'inquiétait bien plus.

\- Et toi Lucy...qui a tu choisi ?

Cette dernière hésita. Son frère détestait Leo, devenu un dragueur de première en grandissant. Mais il restait son premier amour.

\- J'ai choisi Leo.

Elle fut brève, mais la colère de son frère n'en fut pas moindre.

\- Dit moi que c'est une blague ! Luciana ! Tu rigole n'est ce pas ?! Pas lui !

Elle insista en hochant la tête.

\- Si. J'accepterais ses avances au coucher du soleil.

Soucieux et très énervé, le jeune homme quitta la salle de bal pour venir se réfugier au balcon. Il ne voulait que le meilleur pour Lucy, mais celle ci ne semblait pas l'étendre de cette oreille.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

Il sursauta avant de se cale mer, reconnaissant la voix calme et posée de son ami.

\- C'est Lucy, Natsu. Elle me désespère.

Ce dernier s'inquiéta. En effet, la jeune femme occupait ses esprits un peu trop à son goût. Trop, en tout cas, pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il éprouvait pour elle de forts sentiments. Et positifs.

\- Que se passe t-il avec ta soeur ?

Le blond se retourna vers lui.

\- Le bal était en leur honneur. Elles devaient se trouver un mari, comme la plupart des jeunes femmes de ce bal. Mais elle n'a pas choisi l'homme que j'espérais.

Le coeur de Natsu se brisa. Il s'agit que son ami l'approuvait, et donc que la jolie demoiselle ne l'avait pas choisi lui. A vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas dévoilé.

\- Qui a t-elle choisi ?

\- Un jeune duc très riche et beau, son premier amour et meilleur ami. Leo Fairy. Elle l'aime beaucoup, je le conçois, mais j'espérais qu'elle en choisisse un autre. Tu ne lui a rien dit ?

\- Non. Non, pas vraiment. Je l'aime, en effet, mais...

\- Mais ?

Natsu le regarda, une lueur alertée dans le regard.

\- Mais il y a Lissana, et puis elle ne m'aime peut être pas.

Le blond souffla...

\- Je sais reconnaître quand ma soeur apprécie quelqu'un. Quant tu la rencontre, soit elle t'aime, soit elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne simule jamais. La première impression est la bonne. Et pourtant sa première impression avec Leo fut un échec total. Mais elle ne l'a pas écouté...

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, l'air désespéré.

Il ne dit pas tout, pensa Natsu.

\- Bref, pour y revenir, continua t-il, tu n'est plus avec Lissana. Et elle attend quelques chose. Elle a dit qu'elle se dévoilerai à Leo au coucher du soleil. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Il regarda Natsu d'un air entendu. Et ce dernier rentra dans la salle. Il était décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, et ce même s'il se faisait rejeter après. Au moins il n'aurait pas de regrets.

Du côté de Levy, tout allait pour le mieux. Ce n'étais pas le premier homme qu'elle croisait, mais le premier avec un air rebelle et si charmant a la fois. Elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui...amoureuse de lui.

Ce dernier l'a trouvais spéciale, et pas excentrique comme toutes les autres. Maquillée juste assez, pas couverte de bijoux, mais seulement quelques uns qui la mettait incroyablement en valeur.

Le couple allait pour le mieux. Et Gajeel décida de l'emmener au balcon.

\- Levy...je sais que je vais peut être un peu vite. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis tres peu de temps...mais je voudrais mieux te connaître. Passer du temps avec toi en dehors de ce bal. Tu comprend ?

Oui, cette dernière comprenais plus que bien.

\- Oui je comprend. Et j'en serais plus que ravie. Je n'ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi...

Ces derniers mots étaient sortis comme par erreur. Un erreur qu'elle ne regretta absolument tous vu ce qui suivi. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa...un homme comme lui semblait être une brute, mais il était d'une patience et d'un calme impressionnant.

Ils étaient tout les deux aux anges.

Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Du côté de Natsu, le soleil se couchait et il ne trouvait pas sa belle. L'impatience et la peur lui nouait les entrailles, l'empêchant presque -je dit bien presque- de respirer à son aise.

Il fini par croiser une tignasse blanche pas tout à fait inconnue. Il avait entendu son prénom...

\- Mirajane !

Cette dernier se retourna, étonnée, puis reconnu l'ami de son frère et, d'après ce dernier, courtisant de Lucy. Elle était accompagnée d'un grand blond musclé, sans doute son fiancé, pensa t-il.

Le grand blond songea un instant qu'il souhait lui voler sa compagne, quant il remarqua qu'il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Rassuré, il le laissa s'approcher de sa jolie amie qui souriait devant tant de manières.

\- Tu chercher quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, Lucia...Lucy. Sais tu où est elle ?

Cette derniere hocha la tête.

\- Oui, avec Leo dans le salon Ouest...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- ...dépêche toi. Elle semble attendre quelques chose.

Elle lui laissait sa chance. Il fila en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Il traversa les salons Est et Sud pour arriver à celui qu'il cherchait. En effet, un homme roux plutôt séduisant se retrouvait derrière sa Lucy, qui regardait pas la fenêtre, laissant penser à Barbe Bleue et sa femme captive.

\- Mlle Heartfilia !

Cette dernière se retourna, surprise, et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vous ait déjà dit de m'appeler Lucy, compte Dragneer.

Il sourit à son tour.

\- Dans ce cas appelez moi Natsu.

Il fit une courte révérence, qu'elle imita, son sourire s'épanouissant encore.

\- Et par pitié, tutoyons nous !, lança t-elle.

Elle rit un peu, puis se repris devant l'air sérieux du compte.

\- Vous aviez l'air pressé, puis je vous être d'une quelconque aide ?

Le jeune Dragneer tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Oui. En effet, vous pouvez grandement m'aider. Pouvons aller discuter ailleurs, loin des oreilles indiscrètes ?!

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Leo en prononçant ces derniers mots. En effet, le duc les écoutaient, l'air grave.

\- Bien sûr, dit la jeune femme qui avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'éloignèrent vers un autre balcon.

\- Bien, vous souhaitiez ?

\- Vous parler en fait...

La jeune femme prit un air attentif, le coeur plein d'un espoir muet.

\- Eh bien vous avez toute mon attention.

\- Mlle...je ne vous avait jamais vu, et pourtant il me semble vous connaître de une manière inexplicable. Je ne vais pas faire toute une cérémonie, au contraire, je serais bref. Je vous aime.

Le coeur de la jeune lady fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il disait vrai...il l'aimait.

\- Je ne puit vous mentir a mon tour...je ne croyais pas à ce que les gens appelle le "coup de foudre", et ne pensais pas le vivre un jour. Pourtant ce soir, je l'ai vécu. Votre amour est réciproque, cher compte.

Les mots sortirent au moment où le soleil se levaitR.

La boucle était bouclée.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient trouver l'âme soeur, sous le regard protecteur de leurs parents.

Voila Voila !

Alors, c'était comment ?

Ça vaudrait la peine d'en faire un Two Shot à la place d'un One Shot ?

Je préviens : si la réponse est oui, il me faudra un certain temps pour en faire une suite !


End file.
